Her lost memories
by NaLuever1810
Summary: A accident happens to Fine in the middle of the festival, after going to the hospital and get healed she suddenly forgot everything! What's going to happen after that? Is Fine going to recover or is she gonna forget everything? Read to find out (I suck at summaries) There also many other Genres!
1. Chapter 1

NaLuever1810: The four are busy doing something; I don't own FBNFH

Fine's Pov

"No way, I'm gonna wear that." I refuse to that yukata, my sister is forcing me to wear the yukata.

"Please, just once." Rein said while me her puppy face.

"Ok, just once." I can't believe I said that, I'd rather to die than to wear that yukata. You know I'll do everything just for my sister, Rein.

"Here I'm gong to help."

Rein help me wearing the yukata and she help me with my hair. The yukata is color red with the designed with sakura leaves/petals.

"All done, look yourself at the mirror." Rein said

"Is that really me?" I looked at the mirror and stared

"Fine-sama, Rein-sama they are here."

Whose here...

"Tell them we'll be right there." Rein said and our maid just go

"Rein..."

"Oh yeah I forgot to say, Bright~sama and Shade is comng with us."

Kyaaaa... What to do, what to do, why did Rein invited him, Shade.

"Fine, what's wrong?" Rein said in a worried tune

"Oh, nothing shall we go now." I said

Oh no this is going to be along day

"Ok."

Normal Pov

Fine and Rein go downstairs.

"Sorry guys, we've been so long." Rein said

"Don't worry, it's okay" Bright said

Rein's eyes turned into heart.

"Hi princess Fine, you look cute in that yukata." Bright said while blushing.

"Princess Rein, let's go."

"~Bright-sama."

"Hey little miss cutie let's go." Shade said, his cheeks was kinda pink

"Hey don't call me like that" Fine pouted

Shade's Pov

Wow Fine is so cute in the yukata

"Hey little miss cutie let's go"

I said and my cheeks was kinda pink. I call her like that because it's true she's cute.

"Hey don't call me like that" Fine pouted

She's so cute.

NaLuever1810: That's my story.  
Bright: I think Shade's blushing.  
Shade: No I'm not.  
Rein: Next Chapter Is Coming Up


	2. Chapter 2

NaLu: The next chapter is coming up now...  
Fine: Yay! Story time.  
NaLu: *Anime Fall*  
Rein: Fine, where have you been?  
Fine: In the kitchen...  
Rein: What did you do?  
Fine: I ate some of the cake I found in the refrigerator.  
NaLu: So it turns out there I bought the cake for us.  
Fine:Sorry. NaLu does not own FBNFH!

* * *

**Last time...**

**Shade's POV**

Wow Fine is so cute in the yukata. I can't believe that a tomboyish girl like her turn into a girlish girl.

"Hey little miss cutie let's go" I said and my cheeks was kinda pink.

I called her like that because it's true she's kinda cute.

"Hey don't call me like that" Fine pouted

She's so cute.

**And so it continues...**

Fine and Shade went to their destination, the Sakura park. It was kind of peaceful there and also a perfect place to watch the fireworks. You could also see that the park was filled with Sakura trees glowing pink.

"Wow! It so pretty!" Fine said

"Looks like little Miss Cutie is enjoying her view" Shade said as he pinched Fine's cheek

"Ow! Stop that!"

Just so it happens that Bright and Rein saw them

"Fine!" Rein called

Fine turned around and saw Rein

"Rein!" Fine called back

Fine and Rein ran to each other and hugged each other like they haven't seen each other

"Hey Fine want to go to the stands with us?" Rein asked"There's many kinds of stand there especially Cake stands"

"Cake! Let's go!" Fine pulled Rein as she began to run to the stands

"Fine never changes" Shade sighed

As Bright and Shade went to the stands they saw Fine and Rein moved to one stand to another.

"Well I'll go and get Rein, have fun with Fine" Bright said as he go get Rein

Shade went to find Fine, he found Fine in the fish stand trying to catch a fish. He sneaked behind Fine and watched at Fine.

"Gyuu~ I can't catch anything" Fine looked at her net with a big hole

"Here let me help you"

Fine looked behind and saw Shade "Shade don't sneaked up"

"Okay, may I?" Shade asked

Fine gave him a net and backed off, he watched Shade as he tried to get a fish. Then a few seconds Shade caught one!

"Sugoi!" Fine exclaimed

Shade gave her the fish and the two continued to explore each stand until it's time to watch the fireworks. Fine and Shade went again to the Sakura park to watch the fireworks.

**Shade's POV**

Okay Shade this is it, it's time to confess your feelings to Fine

"Um... Fine" I said

"Hmmm... What is it Shade?" Fine asked  
"I wanted to tell you something"

"What is it?"

"Fine the truth is I-"

As I began to tell her, the fireworks came in. I think Fine didn't hear it.

"What was that?" she asked

"Oh it's nothing"

We ended the night and we began to go home

"Hurry up guys" Fine waved

"Fine be careful" Rein warned

But I don't think Fine heard that, cause the second she cross the rode a car came and hit her. Everything was like slow motion, I was slow I didn't save her, I'm useless.

Fine was headed to the hospital for medical condition.

"I hope she's okay..." Rein said in a worried

* * *

NaLu: Finished at last!  
Fine: That was really long  
Rein: Really long  
Shade: At least we could take a rest now  
Bright: No kidding


	3. Chapter 3

NaLu: Hi guys! I brought you some foods.  
Fine: Cake~  
NaLu: It's not for you!?  
Shade: That's right, you ate our cake yesterday without permission.  
Fine: Oh yeah! I remember, sorry...So can I have some?  
Everyone (except Fine): NO!?  
Rein: NaLu doesn't own FBNFH.

* * *

**Last time...**

**Shade's POV**

Okay Shade this is it, it's time to confess your feelings to Fine

"Um... Fine" I said

"Hmmm... What is it Shade?" Fine asked "I wanted to tell you something"

"What is it?"

"Fine the truth is I-"

As I began to tell her, the fireworks came in. I think Fine didn't hear it.

"What was that?" she asked

"Oh it's nothing"

We ended the night and we began to go home

"Hurry up guys" Fine waved

"Fine be careful" Rein warned

But I don't think Fine heard that, cause the second she cross the rode a car came and hit her. Everything was like slow motion, I was slow I didn't save her, I'm useless.

Fine was headed to the hospital for medical condition.

"I hope she's okay..." Rein said in a worried

**And so it continues...**

**After a few hours of waiting...**

"Doc, how is my sister?" Rein asked in a worried.

"I hope she's okay..." Shade said while he clench his fist.

"The patient is okay but..." the doctor stopped

"What is it, spit it out!" Shade grip the collar of the doctor "Tell me now!"

Bright hold Shade and pulled him back releasing the doctor from Shade's grip suddenly the doctor spoke

"Looks like the girl got an amnesia" the doctor said "We don't know when will she recover"

Everyone was so shocked what they have been heard from the doctor. Many tears rolled on Rein's cheeks, Bright comforted her.

"I'm sorry." the doctor said and went away

**Shade's POV**

This can't be happening. Why, why, why...

"Rein, Bright I'm going to the bathroom." I said

"Okay, we'll just wait here." Bright said while comforting Rein.

I wasn't really going to the bathroom. I went to the front desk, I asked the room number where Fine is.

"Miss, which room the red-haired girl is?" I asked

"Please wait sir." the nurse said "She's in room B24"

"Thank you."

I immediately went to room B24, where Fine is. I ran so fast wanting to see how Fine is doing. I reached the room and touched the doorknob, suddenly tears began to roll to my cheeks. I entered the room and saw Fine looking outside the window.

"Fine" I called

Fine turned around, her face is so pale. I really hate it without her smile it made me sad, her smiled light up my world but now it seems the darkness came back.

"Who are you?" Fine asked

"I'm Shade, a friend of your sister" I said

"I have a sister?"

"Yes her name is Rein, she's your younger sister''

"Then what are you to me?"

"Your... best friend''

"Oh, okay, well I'm very tired so I'm gonna sleep"

Fine went to sleep, and is a deep one. I made up my decision, I'm gonna protect Fine until she recovers her memories so I text Bright

_I'm gonna stay here, you and Rein could go now_

Shade

* * *

NaLu: All done, hey Shade pass the cupcake.  
Shade:(pass)  
NaLu: Thank you  
Bright: Hey we should give Fine some.  
NaLu: Okay, because my tummy is already full.  
Rein: Here you go.  
Fine:(her eyes shine brightly) Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

NaLu: Good morning guys!  
Everyone:(except Fine)Good morning!  
NaLu: I think someone is still sleeping.  
Fine: (snore)  
Everyone:(sweatdrop)  
NaLu: Let's start the next chapter.

* * *

**Last time...**

Shade's POV

Fine turned around, her face is so pale. I really hate it without her smile it made me sad, her smiled light up my world but now it seems the darkness came back.

"Who are you?" Fine asked

"I'm Shade, a friend of your sister" I said

"I have a sister?"

"Yes her name is Rein, she's your younger sister''

"Then what are you to me?"

"Your... best friend''

"Oh, okay, well I'm very tired so I'm gonna sleep"

Fine went to sleep, and is a deep one. I made up my decision, I'm gonna protect Fine until she recovers her memories so I text Bright

_I'm gonna stay here, you and Rein could go now_

Shade

**And so it continues... (Normal POV)**

"Doc is my sister gonna be okay?" Rein asked still sorrow surrounds them.

I woke up and heard Rein and Bright talking to the doctor, seems like they were too worried about Fine so they came early.

"Is there anything we can do?" Bright asked

"Yes" the doctor said

"What can we do?" Shade asked as he appeared in front of them

"You need to make her comfortable like nothing happen, so the process could go gently" the doctor said "But if she is uncomfortable that may slow the process"

"When can she get out of here?" Bright asked

"She can get out after 5 days"

**After 5 days**

"I'm going to pack her things" Rein said while packing Fine's thing.

"I'm going to drive the, car" Shade said

"Is everything settled?" Bright asked

"Let's go."

**After an hour of traveling...**

"Here we." Rein said

Fine looked everywhere, a cafe besides the beach.

"This place looks so familiar..." Fine said she was so curios about the place.

"Fine we live here, well not really this is our cafe, Sunny-Side Cafe" Rein said.

Fine looked at her, she somehow smiled at Rein and just nodded

"Tomorrow we're going to the beach and we're going to do our favorite sports"

Fine nodded and went to the beach house where Rein is pulling her

**Shade's POV**

I'm glad that I see her sweet smile again.

Fine I'm going to protect you no matter what, I won't let anything happen to you again...

* * *

NaLu: Done  
Fine: *snores*  
Everyone:*Anime Fall*  
NaLu: The next chapter is gonna be great *sweat drops*


	5. Chapter 5

NaLu: Hi guys I'm back!  
Shade: Hey, where have you been?  
NaLu: I have been in our school, I applied as a scholar in our school.  
Fine: That's why!  
Bright: NaLu doesn't own FBNFH!

* * *

**Last time...**

**Shade's POV**

I'm glad that I see her sweet smile again.

Fine I'm going to protect you no matter what, I won't let anything happen to you again...

**And so it continues... (Normal POV)**

Rein give Fine a tour around their beach house.

"Fine this is your room, your going to sleep her." Rein said

Rein said while opening the room. It was so cute, it has a color pink bed, it has a terrace and you can see the beautiful view of the beach.

Fine smiled at Rein and said, " Thank you for giving me a tour."

"No problem after all I'm your sister. I'll tell to Shade to get your things and put it in your room." Rein said and went to Shade.

Fine look at the view. It was so beautiful, then Shade come in the room with her things. He saw Fine at the terrace, Shade was about to talk but Rein just came in with a swimwear.

"Shade go and change we're going to take a swim." Rein said.

"Fine here's your swimwear." Rein said while holding a pink polka dot swimwear. Fine didn't refuse, she just take it and go to the bathroom.

"I'll wait you outside of our beach house." Rein said and she went to her room to change.

**After a minutes changing...**

Fine went outside and look at the mirror then suddenly someone knock on the door.

"Come in..." Fine said, she was so curios. Then he came in, it was Shade and he wear shorts.

"Fine..."

"Yes."

Then Rein come in to fetch Fine.

"Let's go!" Rein said and she grab Fine's hand and dashed out of the room.

**Shade's POV**

I went to Fine's room I left something there I wish Fine wouldn't see it. I knock on the door and I heard Fine...

"Come in..." I thought Fine wasn't in her room. Then I came in and saw Fine looking at something.

"Fine..." I started to talk

"Yes.." Then Rein come in to fetch Fine, why Rein always interrupts...

"Let's go!" Rein said and grabs Fine's hand and dashed out of the room.

Oh yeah! I forgot I need to find the necklace I'm going to give Fine.

**Normal POV**

"Fine!" Rein said while waving at Fine.

"Okay!" Fine said and saw Shade holding something.

"Hi! Shade." Fine said.

"Oh! hi Fine."

"What's that."

"This I'm going to give it to you." Shade said while giving the necklace to Fine.

"Kawaii, thank you!" Fine said giving Shade a sweet smile he wanted to see again. Shade put the necklace around Fine's neck.

"I think Shade gonna do it." Bright said he's in the water to with Rein.

"Your right. Let's go! Let's leaved them aside." Rein said

"Let's have a great day today." Fine said giving a smile.

* * *

NaLu: Done!  
Everyone:(including Me) Have a great summer.  
Fine: This is not the end of our story.  
Shade: The next chapter is gonna be better.


	6. Chapter 6

NaLu: Hi guys! Let's start our next chapter  
Shade: NaLu doesn't own FBNFH.

* * *

**Last time...**

**Normal POV**

"Fine!" Rein said while waving at Fine.

"Okay!" Fine said and saw Shade holding something.

"Hi! Shade." Fine said.

"Oh! hi Fine."

"What's that."

"This I'm going to give it to you." Shade said while giving the necklace to Fine.

"Kawaii, thank you!" Fine said giving Shade a sweet smile he wanted to see again. Shade put the necklace around Fine's neck.

"I think Shade gonna do it." Bright said he's in the water to with Rein.

"Your right. Let's go! Let's leaved them aside." Rein said

"Let's have a great day today." Fine said giving a smile.

**And so it continues...(Normal POV)**

"Hey over there!" Fine said

"Fine be careful!" Bright said

"Shade go with Fine, I'm so worry about her and I don't want to happen again." Rein said, she is so worried about Fine and she don't want anything bad happen to her again.

"Okay, we'll be back!" Shade said and began to went to Fine, where she is collecting shells. Shade begun to call Fine's name but she suddenly disappear... Shade begun to call her again but no response.

"Fine! Where are you" Shade said and he thinks something bad has happen to her.

**Shade's POV**

I called Fine but she don't answer and I call her again but no response. Where is she... then I heard something

"Is anyone there, I'm here!?"

Is that Fine's voice. I search for here over the big rocks and I saw Fine, she's okay but she got a wound.

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you." I yelled at her and she was so sad, her bangs covered her eyes and tears began to roll down from her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you." I said I fell guilty for myself yelling at her and she began to run away from me. I followed her and she went to the beach house and dashed to her room. She locked her room and I just sit down at the stairs.

**At Fine's room (Normal POV)**

"Why did he yell at me." Fine said and she went to her bathroom to take a bath and change her clothes. Then she heard someone is knocking at her door.

"Whose there?" Fine asked

"Fine, it's me and Bright." Rein said

They talked about what happened earlier and...

"Don't worry he's always liked that since he..." Rein was stopped at the middle sentence because of Bright, he covered her mouth.

"What do you mean?" Fine said

"Oh nothing you need to get some rest." Rein said and she sweat drop.

**Fine's POV**

What does Rein mean this made me uncomfortable. While they're sleeping I'll go at the beach and...

* * *

****NaLu: What's Fine gonna do at the beach.  
Rein: Fine's going there because she's...  
Shade: Shut up!  
Rein:(covered her mouth)


	7. Chapter 7

NaLu: Hi ready to continue the chapter?  
Fine: Ye-hey! Wait I didn't read the previous chapter yet.  
Rein: You can read it after we finish this one.  
NaLu: Rein is right.  
Rein: Oh, yeah! I forgot, Fine is going to the because she's gonna m...  
NaLu: Covered her mouth!?  
Shade & Bright: SHUT UP!  
Fine: NaLu doesn't own FBNFH!

* * *

**Last time...**

**Fine's POV**

What does Rein mean this made me uncomfortable. While they're sleeping I'll go at the beach and...

**And so it continues... (Normal POV)**

So Fine seek up and check if everyone was sleeping already. Fine went downstairs, when she was about to open the door...

"Hey little miss cutie, where you think you're going?" Shade said, he know Fine doesn't remember yet but he still call her like that.

"Hey, why are you calling me like that, and it's none of your business to know." Fine said. Fine dashed out of the beach house and run into the sand and Shade chase her.

"Hey come back here!?" Shade said in worried, he is worried he don't want to lost Fine again. He chase Fine and she ran as fast as she could, she finally manage to hide.

"Fine!?" Shade yelled her name but there's no response, then suddenly he heard a scream.

"It's Fine!?"

**Fine's POV**

I hid behind a coconut trees then suddenly I heard something and something attack me in a open area and I don't remember what happen next, I just fall on the sand.

**Shade's POV**

I didn't see Fine anymore, I called her name but no response, then suddenly I heard a scream. I thought it's coming from Fine.

"It's Fine!?" I ran as fast as I could. Then I saw Fine laying on the sand and she's unconscious. I go to her left side and lift her at my lap.

"Fine, wake up! wake up!" I tell her to wake up, she didn't wake up. I just lift her up like a bridal style and went straight to her room and Bright and Rein. If something bad going to happen to her, I won't forgive myself for not protecting her.

**Normal POV**

Shade told everything what happened at the beach.

"That's why we couldn't find her." Rein said

"Don't worry about it Shade we'll do everything." Bright said while patting Shade's back.

"Guys thank you!" Shade said

"Let's get some rest and tomorrow is going to be alright." Rein said

"Can I sleep in Fine's room?" Shade asked (it's not what you think)

"Okay get some rest." Bright said

**Shade's POV**

I asked Rein if it's okay to sleep with Fine. So I went to her room and sleep with Fine holding her hand tightly but gentle.

* * *

NaLu: Done  
Fine & Shade: *Blushing*  
Rein: Keep reading.  
Bright:*Evil Smile*  
NaLu: I guess we won.  
Rein: Okay you won, curse that, who interrupts them. Next chapter!


End file.
